Any other day
by lillyandscotty
Summary: This has to do mostly about L/S Iv'e been working about on this for awhile but never posted it Pleas check it out It's my first story I know i"m new but give a girl a chance the other story i posted I deleted it because I messed up but I think you guys would like this one #jealousy,drama,romance hope yall like it 3
1. Chapter 1

**_well this is my first story so i hope yall like it be gentle i don't own cold case_**

* * *

_it was a normal day at the office because not only was it hot but they've been working on the case for a while _

_the had left because they had to do no drugs today as soon as the guys left kat in Vera's desk cause something was sticking out of it not to her suprise thier was a whole box of doughnuts hiding in_ there

Lilly was at her desk looking at kat with complete confusion "What exactly is so amusing about Vera's desk?"

Kat replied saying "I knew he was a fatass but i didn't know there would be that much doughnuts in their" trying to stop her laughter

"How much doughnuts are in their exactly?"

"lil honestly like about 16" trying to hold in all her laughter

lilly stood up and walked to where kat was standing and picked up a doughnut smiling at it and said "Don't mind if i do" take a huge bite ..."lil are you sure where not gonna get into trouble with ..."Before they knew it the boys were right behind them and Vera was furious"Lil put the doughnut down and there wont be any problem"

Lilly turned around to look at the older detective giving him one of her evil smiles and the ice queen glare "what are you gonna do if i don't give it to you ?""i'm gonna ...i'm gonna...i'm gonna " suddenly terrified , he finally answered saying "you know what Lil keep it "

"Works every time " lilly said laughing out loudly '

Jeffries not surprised at all by Lilly's powers broke out in laughter

kat smiled at her friend appluading her "nice job lil, you gotta teach me how to do that so that way fatass wont be giving me hard time"

Lilly couldn't help but laugh but her laughter died down when she realized scotty wasn't there "Hey have you guys seen scotty yet ?" Lilly asked sounding very worried

Vera replied "i know where he is ! " vera shouted "but i'm not gonna tell you cause you just embarrassed me infront of everyone"sounding like a child

"Jee ...real mature Vera "lilly said rolling her eyes

Jeffries finally stopped himself from laughing and then said "Hes been here since 6:00 am, but hes downstairs looking over the case files "

Lilly nodded her head wondering why scotty didn't come and say good morning or a simple hello 5 hours passed but scotty still didn't come from upstairs , so she finally got up from her seat and was heading downstairs but stopped at the break room to go get her partner a coffee and headed downstairs,she saw scotty sitting on the floor with a bunch of the files around him looking very knew this case really hit home because not only did the victim have schizophernia and the case was also ruled as a suicide Lilly finally stopped staring at her partner and right when she did sctotty looked up and saw her their "Hey Lil"

"hey scotty i was worried about you" she blurted out

scotty finally put the files down and made room for her and she sat down "you were ?"

"yeah ,we all are scotty" looking in his coffee colored eyes as she was she saw he was vulnerable, helpless, broken almost .She never seen him like that usally it was her all broken anh him trying to mend her but it was her turn to mend him.

"why?"he asked

"well scotty you've been acting different alot different ,don't try to lie and say it's not about the case cause i know it is, and you should take this coffee i brought you looks like you need it " lilly said and scotty could tell how concerned she was..just by her eyes

He smiled and lilly knew that was a thank you, he didn't have to say anything ,because she knew him and he knew her, a little to much now that she thought about it he knew exactly what she was thinking about most of the time, and she know what hes thinking about most of the time, hell we finish each others sentences , but that's what made them so strong as friends and partners they had something most married couples wished they had.A strong bond,caring, and trust. scotty took a sip of the coffee and made a face "i swear i wish we had some type of caff'e in here cause this just aint workin for me" he said eyeing his coffee cup

lilly smiled suddenly seeing a piece of old scotty back "tell me about it "

"thanks rush" he smiled tenderly at his partner

"no problem " Lilly knew he wasn't talking about the coffee he was thanking her for being there when he needed her the most

"well we betta get back upstairs before boss comes down here yellin at us about doin to much conversin and not enough workin"

Lilly laughed as they both stood up

"what?'' scotty asked looking confused

"that rhymed " lilly said giggling

lily and scotty were walking side by side but he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard lilly giggle

Lilly turned around when she saw scotty standing there as if his shoes suddenly got glued their

"What''? she asked as she saw a huge smile and chuckle come from scotty's mouth

"what?!" she asked again

"you just giggled "

"no i didn't" lilly said lying "yeah you did lil you aint gotta lie " scotty said laughing

"whatever" lilly said blushing

scotty finally started walking and his walking quickened as he took each step "I'm so gon tell everyone bout this" slightly pushing past her laughing

"oh no you don't " lilly said rushing after him laughing lilly could not belive him

as soon as she catched up to him she grabbed him by the arm and pinched him in the abdomen area but finally stopped as soon as she realized how tight scotty was there

scotty noticed her struggle and gave her one of his most cocky grins " what's wrong rush? were you tryna pinch me or were you juss tryna, you know just touch my abs" he said winking

lilly knew how fit and how dedicated scotty was about exercising and working out but she didn't know he was that fit "shut up scotty your not cute honestly" she said rolling her eyes but she couldn't hide her grin

"awwwwwwwww...hurt" scotty said playing around as they got to their desks

" and I'm suppose to care how?" lilly said a smile planting on her lips

"you know what lil I don't care about your opinion i already got a bunch of girls who want all of this" scottty said teasingly but also serious

"yet again valens am i suppose to care ?" **_lilly you know you care ...and you know hes extremely sexy oh god this is sick he's my partner i need to stop thinking like that or even looking at him like that ...but he's so damn sexy !_**

"ummmmmmmm...earth to lilly" scotty said waving his hand in her face

"oh sorry i was just thinking" lilly quickly answered

"about the case ?"

"uhhhhhhhh..yeah about the case""really? so what exactly are your thoughts about the case?"

"well...for starters ..ummm"she said stuttering

"tryna make somethin up lil?" scotty said chuckling

"No!" lilly shot back "you know I was just wondering about where everyone is"

"mmmmhm" he said not believing a word she said "well if you weren't **_"thinking"_** so much you'd know that they all left to go home speaking of home that's where we should be going " he said emphasising on thinking

"oh really? wow! ummmm...i guess we should be heading home then" she said not trying to sound anymore stupid than she already did

"yeah lil that's what i just said"he said picking up his jacket from his chair

"ha-ha scotty nobody needs your smartass comments" laughing sarcastically as she stood up grabbed her purse and picked up her coat

"sorry gosh !anyways do you need a ride home?"he asked hoping she'd take the offer

"no thanks scotty i brought my car but thanks for the offer anyways"despite her saying no he tried again "Just let me take you home " he said not thinking he was gonna sound that desperate

lilly just smiled and ask "why?''

"well lately iv'e been tryin to be more green and you know what car poolin is a great step to stop all the pollution and global warming"he said smiling innocently they both knew he was not telling the truth

she couldn't help but laugh at this beacuse she knew he just wanted to spend more time with her ''Well i can't say know to saving the planet can i?"lilly said winking

"i guess not" scotty answered giving her that grin that she just loved

**_oh this is gonna be a long drive lilly thought_**

* * *

**okay so it's my first story please be gentle i don't know how i did with the characters and describing them but i hope i did ok i'm so scared and worried please review review review review i have to know that you guys enjoyed it :) (crossing fingers)**


	2. what are these feelings?

_**I just wanna thank dpih for the support your one of the main reasons to why i wanted to do this your a excellent writer i'm never unhappy with your stories but I'm sorta unhappy with mine i don't know if it's because i"m a new author or something but I'm guessing not many people like it and i don't know if i should continue but i"ll post a couple more chapters and see how it goes thank you to anyone who read my story so far anyway's if you did please leave a review because i wanna know if you guys like it or not and if i should continue or just stop hope you guys enjoy **_

* * *

_mean while in the car with scotty..._

" so Lil what do you think about the case" scotty said trying to keep his eyes on the road and not stare at lilly to much

"well i think this has to be one of our hardest cases and it's so confusing "

"wow Lilly rush are you admitting that something is hard for you " scotty said a smile playing on his lips

"ha-ha scotty funny "lilly said sarcastically

"I'm kidding lil i know what you mean"

"yeah ?"

"yeah who would wanna kill someone so innocent and helpless"

"I know it's a cruel world "

"Why hurt someone who never did anythin to you ! she had a mental disorder for fuck sake ! as if her life wasn't bad enough" scotty said shouting tears filling in his eyes

"Scotty stop the car " she said seeing how angry he was

"why lil ?"

"because your pissed your never suppose to drive while your angry so stop the car"she said trying to keep calm last they needed was to get in a argument

"fine " he said parking the car unbuckling his seat belt and trading spots

"i'm sorry lil i never meant to get that angry" he said buckling his seat belt

"it's fine scotty i understand why you got mad but the only reason why i asked you to let me drive is because i wanna go to work

tomorrow in one piece" lilly said smiling

"oh so the only reason why you wanted to drive was for your well being "

"yup " she answered teasingly

"thanks lil your a true friend " he said sarcastically

"I'm kidding i actually wanna have a partner when i go to work tomorrow"

"that's still for your well being '' scotty said smiling

"no i need my partner because no one can do his job like he can ,no can be cocky or ignorant ,and be so love able at the same time"Lilly said smiling tenderly at her partner

"thanks lil that's sweet but how the hell do you insult someone and compliment them at the same time"

"because i was describing you"

" i am not cocky or ignorant" he said not all offended

"yeah you are scotty maybe not ignorant all the times but definitely cocky"

"i give you that one, but what can I say i'm crazy handsome i'm not gonna sit and lie about it"he said laughing

"what ever you think scotty" rolling her eyes

"hey your talking are you forgetting your my pain in the ass partner"he said teasingly

" your lucky were outside my house other than that we would have problems"she said seriously

"whatever"

"alright thanks scotty for...wait you didn't even drive me home because you were throwing a temper tantrum i drove my self ho...

"alright lil i got it you drove yourself damn "he said stopping her to go further

"but thanks for letting me drive you car "she said stepping out of the car

"no problem lil anytime"

"liar it"s the first time you ever let me drive your car"

"no problem lil " he said again laughing

"by scotty "

"wait you aint gonna invite me in

"you got a dollar"

"yeah but i ant gonna give it to you"

"then i guess your not coming in " lilly said laughing

" then i guess tomorrow morning I'll have to tell everyone about you giggling" he said testing her

"you wouldn't"

"i would "

"Fine Come In!"she said rolling her eyes

"thank's lil " he said entering the house

"don't make yourself at home"she said teasingly

"jee..thanks lil"

"welcome you want something to drink" she said taking her coat off

"beer"

"alright i'll be right back"

scotty didn't know what it was but lately they grew extremely close they both were slowly opening up to each other

_**God this women is just amazing knowing what shes been through how could someone still be so strong**_

_**physically and emotionally she so caring and sweet and so damn beautiful words could not describe where ever we go everyone has their eyes on her **__..._to little creatures interrupted his train of thought

"ummmm..LiL theres something in your living room!" he shouted from the living room

lilly walked in with two beers and handed one to scotty " what's wrong "

"those are whats wrong '' he said pointing at the cats

"hey leave tripod and olivia alone"she said hitting his arm

"they have names"

"shutup and stop being so rude"

"oh right sorry it's just there missing body parts"

"so you don't know what it's like to feel unwanted and unloved !"she said tears rolling down her cheeks

"oh lil i"m sorry i didn't mean to offend you"

"but you did " she said wiping the tear away feeling completely stupid letting scotty see her like that

after this scotty started to chuckle "what the hell is so funny about this valens!"she said furious

"i'm laughin cause you aint unwanted or unloved "

"how did you know i was talking about me"she said wiping away all her tears

"well lil i know you and i also know that your loved by so many people" he said holding her hand

"oh yeah like who" she said in a disbelieving tone

"well for starters the team, your dad ,and me "

"what" lilly said putting her head up

"well cause you know your my partner and my friend" he said quickly trying to keep from humiliating himself

"oh ...well then i love you to scotty"she said smiling up at him

"thanks lil "he said smiling back

"you know what lil it's gettin pretty late''

"scotty it's 6:00 "she said laughing

"ummmmm...well i'm suppose to meet frankie at my place tonight"

"Frankie? i thought you guys broke up"

"we did but were giving us another try"

"oh ummm...i guess i'm happy for you"she said almost looking disapointed

"you guess ?"

"I'm mean i am anyways like you were saying it's getting late you should go now" she said quickly trying not to show how hurt she was by this

"ummm...ok but before i go is everything with you ok lil" he said looking confused and concerned

"yeah just go i don't want you to be late"

"ok by lil sweet dreams"

"by you to"

"oh i will" he said giving her his cocky grin

"i'm sure you will by now scotty"

"by" he said going through the door

_**i think i just made a complete fool of myself not only did i cry in front of scotty but i was acting stupid and why do i care about scotty dating another girl were not together hes my partner i shouldn't care maybe it's just cause i don't want him to get his broken again by frankie uqqqqqqqqqqqq...i don't like her how could she do something like that to scotty? and why would scotty take her back? but i guess that's just the type of guy scotty is forgiving ,caring,sweet, wow! this is your partner lilly the only reason why your mad is because frankie broke his heart before and hes your friend and you don't want that to happen again your not jealous ...how am i going to go to work tomorrow with out punching her in the face tomorrow**_

* * *

**okay so how was that? let me know please review should i continue this or should i just quit please review and let me know**

"


	3. confusion

**I know I posted already today but i had an idea for the story i couldn't keep it to myself so i"m sharing it to anyone who takes to read this thank you so much if you do i know it's not that good but bear with me**

* * *

**how am i going to work today without bashing frankie's head on the wall she has not right to flirt or talk to him after she hurted him like that** ...lilly walked in ppd thinking

"hey girl what's up ?" kat said greeting her friend

"hey just really tierd '' lilly said rubbing her forhead

"hmmmm...did you have mystery guy in your bedroom lastnight ? is that why your tierd?"kat said intrested

"what?!No i'm just tierd that's it "

"mhmmmm" kat said not believeing her friend

"you don't have to believe me"

"good cause I don't" kat said chuckling

vera walked in all of a sudden intrested in what was going on " lil i heard you got a boyfriend what did you gus do last night that mad you so tierd" vera said laughing

"really guys? i'm serious dammit " lilly said trying to hide her smile

as soon as scotty walked in to ppd vera was telling scotty about her having a boyfriend

"wow lil is that why you wanted me to leave so bad yesterday you couldv'e just told me" scotty said putting his coat on his seat and sitting down

"I don't have a boyfriend ok so just shutup"

"okay guys leave her alone she said she don't have a boyfriend so just leave it at that" jeffries finally speaking

Everyone was shut as they heard boss walk in

"hey guys"

"mornin boss"

"so you guys have anything good ?"

"well we found out that lil has a boyfriend "vera said out loud

"i was talking about the case but congratulations lil" stillman said smiling

"this boyfriend must be invisable because i never met him "lilly said shaking her head

"Enough with all the boyfriend crap what do you guys have about the case" boss said firmly

"well last night i was looking over the case file and i found out that sasha had a boyfriend at the time she was killed"lilly said

"well lil we already know that " scotty said

" well what you guys don't know is that they broke up a couple a month before she died "

"so"boss said

"well a couple days later remember when her ex boyfriend said that he saw she was on a date with another guy i was thinking why would he know she was on a date unless someone told him or he was their when they were on their date and let's say he got mad because he thought no one can have his sasha besides him"lilly said taking a huge breath

"wow lil nice job"

"oh it's nothing "lilly said smiling

"so kat ,vera go interview the ex boyfriend "

"uqqq...why do i have to go with him"kat said putting on her coat

"shutup kat"vera said getign his coat and heading out of ppd

"alright lil ,scotty interview the guy she was on a date on "

"ummmmm...you know what boss i just remembered i have paperwork i have to finish so can jeffries go with scotty"

"ok lil"everyone got to work while boss went to his office

" lil what was that?"scotty asked

"yo scotty we have to go"jeffries said

"alright just meet me in the car i'll be down in 5"

"alright man"

"ok lil now are you gonna tell me why you suddenly have to do paperwork oh and are you also gonna tell why you didn't say hi this morning''

"well iv'e been busy" lilly said avoiding his eyes

"to busy to sai hi to your partner and suddenly no want to work with me"scotty said a little more harsh than he thought it would come out

"look scotty don't catch a tone with me iv'e done nothing but came in and worked and you over hear accusing me about something i don't even know about!"lilly had her reasons to why she wanted to stay away from scotty for awhile considering those stupid feelings she had

"alright you know what whatever than! i don't know what i did but whatever it is i don't care anymore"scotty said anger radiating from his eyes

"you know what i wanna know why do care so much about me saying hi or about my feelings!"lilly said

"Because that's what friends do and that's a stupid question"

"why?''

"because you know how much i care about your well being ! so why in the world would ask me why i care about your feeling lil?"scotty said hurt by every word she said

"well if you really did care why are you yelling in my face''

"because i care that much lil " scotty said with the smallest voice she ever heard from him'

"scotty look i"m sorry i didn't know you felt that way really i just thought that..that ..never mind can we just squash this"

"not until you tell me what you were about to say''

"scotty it's not important get to work and well talk later''

"alright lil but best believe i'm expecting an explanation wich means i'm taking you home and were gonna talk about this later'' scotty said walking out

* * *

_**how am i gonna tell him how i feel about how much i don't like frankie or how about how much i like him i can't tell him that hes my partner this is so hard**_

"so what were you and lil talking about in there?'' jeffries asked as sctotty got in the car

"i don't even know shes acting weird this moring"

"maybe it's that time of month man"

"ewwww man i don't wanna hear that"

"trust me your young but as soon as you get married your gonna realise how hard it is to understand women"

"so basically your saying you understand women?''

"No man No one understands women but all you gotta do is just be there when she needs to talk "

"i think i could do that"

"oh you have to do that"he said smiling at the younger detective

"i got a question"

"what's up?"

"does this mean that vera can understand women because you guys are older and you sure seem like you do"

"vera doesn't understand anything heck no one understands vera "jeffries siad laughing

"true"scotty said laughing suddenly his phone rang and it was frankie

"hey "

'hey' frankie said

"so we still on for tonight "

'of course'

"I'mma come and see you as soon as i get in ppd ok"

"why i'll see you tonight?" frankie asked

"yeah but i miss you "

'ok can't wait'

"alright by"

'by'

**_oh crap i have to take lil home and were gonna talke about what happened but i got a date with frankie at 6:00 how could i cancel on any of these women ? me and lil have to talk but i really wanna see frankie but for some wierd i really wanna talk to lil ,make her laugh , see her smiling at me,have us bantering but then i have this date wiht a beautiful woman i'm not gonna lie lil is more beautiful Wow! what i can't thin like this lil is my partner ! just focus on the women your dating scotty_**

* * *

how was that? i hope you guys like it revie w,review a had to right this down fast beacuse i knew if i didn't i would forget


	4. How do I tell him

_**good evening yall I was looking over my view and i was pretty impressed by how much it went up thank you for looking at this not so good okay story i hope yall are enjoying it because i know i'm enjoying writing it reviews don't matter but I'd love for you guys to review just to let me know how yall like it but heres chapter 4 enjoy**_

* * *

Scotty walked in PPD not knowing how to tell lil They have to cancel

_**How do i tell lil this but then again she's not my date or something so why would it matter anyways were just friends just tell her you guy's have to cancel that little talk **_

"hey lil " Scotty said sitting down in his seat

"hey Scotty what did you get from that mystery guy" she said curious

"well he said he didn't kill her and his alibi checks out so right now were not really anywhere''

"well thank's to me i went downstairs and Frankie looked over the blood guess what i found out"lilly said

"ummm...you look pretty proud of yourself so is it good ?" scotty asked trying to guess

"yes for the case but for the person who was actually murdered probably not"

"what do you mean the person who was actually murdered ?" scotty asked confused

"well i mean that that blood was not really sashas "

"are you serious ?''

"Yeah so whose blood is it ?"lilly asked

"i don't know lil aren't you the one whose suppose to have all the info ?"

"scotty i wasn't alive at the time and i didn't see whoever killed the victim so i don't know" lilly said rolling her eyes

"neither was I so i don't know either "scotty said smiling

"what **do you ** **know** scotty ?'' lilly said asked teasingly

"well i know alot and i also know that were gonna have to cancel tonight"scotty said in a sad tone

"oh...why?"lilly said trying not to sound to disappointed

"well i sorta got a date wit frankie"

"oh" lilly said wishing she could hide under a rock

"why are you being so short with me rush? what does oh mean ?" scotty said smiling

"ummmmm...it means have fun and i didn't know you guys were getting serious"

"well...''

as soon as boss walked in he was asking them about the case stopping scotty to finish his words

"well lil i wan't you to go back down to the lab and check the blood one more time it has to be sashas because shes dead"

"ok boss" lilly said not wanting to see frankie but she had to do her job

_down at the lab : lilly could not believe what she saw frankie was kissing kite! _

**_I don't care about kite anymore but i care about scotty how do i tell him this i don't wanna hurt him just keep walking and act like nothing happened lilly go and ask frankie about the blood_**

"hey lil' kite said walking out of the lab

"hi kite"she said walking in the lab

"oh rush didn't i tell you already that it wasn't sashas blood"frankie said rolling her eyes at lilly

"look i'm trying to be nice to you i don't know whats your problem "

"well maybe it's that you keep on hitting on my boyfriend "

"who kite or scotty"

"wait you saw that?''

"yeah i did and i'm going to tell scotty"

"really rush why do that this has been the happiest scotty has been why ruin that?"

"well hes gonna find out sooner or later but i'm gonna make sure he finds out sooner "

"you do that I'll just tell scotty your mad that were in a relationship and your trying to get back at kite for breaking up with you "

"that makes no sense"

"well let me put it this way you tell scotty that, i tell scotty your mad were in a relationship so your trying to break us up and your also trying to get back at kite for breaking up with you"

"your sick! " lilly said angry to the highest callaber

"your talking miss.i'm so obsessed with work "

"well at least i don't go around breaking peoples hearts you make women look like nothing "

"i learn from the best" frankie said eyeing lilly up and down

"just know your going to regret ever doing this"

'' am i rush i'm not scared of what so ever everybody else is do how am i going to regret this?"

"because your going to lose someone so great from your life"

"no i wont if you keep your mouth shut"

"well i wont i don't care if lie and tell scotty about whatever your going to tell him i don't care if i get humiliated or not scotty doesn't deserve that"

"blah blah blah your not going to tell him shit"

"really watch me i'm giving you a week to tell scotty or i will!"

"look you want him to be happy so let him be happy like he is now"

lilly just walked out the lab shaking her head

**_how do i tell scotty this i knew frankie was up to no good shes sick scotty deserves someone who appreciates him , loves,and cares for him, someone who will be there for him some one who wont be scared to tell him to calm down or just fix his attitude,someone who sees how great of a person,and just loves him till the end of time . most girls just want to get sex outta scotty because he is extremely handsome but they don't see who he really is no one understands him like i do scotty doesn't even understand him self times i wish someone could show him how much hes appreciated ! i wish there was someone out there ! but who would that person be ? is that person me?_**

* * *

how was that ? please review i actually spent awhile typing this because i had to put alot thought into it so any one who take the time to read thank you so much and thank you DPIH your a great author and to have you follow my story makes me feel great please review


	5. you make me happy

I just wanna say thank you 2 anyone who takes the time to read this and review i guess!enjoy!

* * *

Lilly was still trying to think up ways to tell scotty that Frankie was cheating on Him with her ex

lilly finally made her way into homicide

"hey lil what did frankie say about the blood again? "scotty asked as lilly sunk down in her chair

"ummmm...well she said that it's not sasha's blood again" she said trying to avoid his eyes

"well then i guess were gon have to find whose blood it is then "kat said picking up her jacket

"come on big head"kat said to vera smiling

"i'm guessing shes talking to me " vera said picking up his coat

"well man who else would she be talking to? " jeffries said standing up

"shutup man"vera said walking out ppd

"alright kids I'm gonna go get something to eat for us what do you guys want?"

"i'll just have some fries and burger i guess"lilly said still avoiding scotty's eyes

"same" scotty said trying to figure out why lilly is was acting completely weird

"okay i''ll be back in 20"jeffries said as he was walking out

"ummm...lil everything alright?"he asked while looking at her staring at the computer screen

"yeah...ummm...why?"lilly said still avoiding his eyes because she knew if she did look in his beautiful coffee colored eyes she was going to just blurt out what frankie was doing

"no lil i know you there's somethin wrong wit you"

"no scotty there's not "

"whatever lil but can you come with me to the breakroom"

"why scotty ?"

"just please " scotty begged as lilly finally stood up and walked in the breakroom

* * *

"so what's up scotty what do we have to talk about ?"

"well how about we start off with why you've been avoiding me and why you can't even look at me in the eyes ?"

"scotty it's nothing"

"lil that's bull shit and you know it !"

"scotty ...it's nothing"

"lil please i don't like you acting awkward around me whatever it is i wanna fix it"

"fix it ? "lilly looked at him with full congusion

"yeah lil i wanna fix it"

"scotty you can't fix everything and you definetely can't fix what i'm about to tell you " lilly said turning around to look at him

"lil whats going on?"

"you promise your not gonna go off and get pissed?"

"it depends on what it is"

"ok but can you pleas sit down for this?"

"uhhhhhh..okay lil "scotty said sitting down

"okay i don't know how to tell you this exactly but scotty you have to know this has to be the hardest things iv'e ever probably had to tell anyone"she said pacing around the breakroom

"well lil how about you sit down and tell me "

"okay"lilly said sitting next to scotty on the table" "scotty you have a date with frankie tonight right?"

"yeah lil"

"don't go "

"what? why lil?'' scotty said

"because...because"

"what lil!?"

"shes cheating on you with kite"

"what who told you that?! how do you know?!''

"i saw her kissing him " before she knew it scotty was going down to see frankie and she knew she couldn't stop him he was to angry

* * *

_down stairs at the lab_

__"what the hell frankie!"

"baby what's going on?'' frankie asked wrapping her hands around scotty

"get off me !''he said pushing her hands off him

"what's going on?!'' fankie asked shouting

"i don't know frankie you tell me?"

"oh so your partner told you about me and kite"

"yeah she did"

"well it ain't true scotty"

"so are you trying to say lil is lying "

"yeah don't you see scotty she's trying to break us apart"she said grabbing his hands

"you actually think i would believe you over lil "

"scotty i'm your girlfriend your really gonna believe that bitch over me!?''

"don't call her that ! you've crossed the line I'm done"

"scotty your acting like your in love with her more than me"

"i'm not in love with you but i'll tell you this i could never choose you over lil because I love her "scotty said walking out

* * *

_5 hours later _

__**_ i hope lil is home_**scotty said knocking on lillys house

''uhhh...hey lil''scotty started awkwardly

"hey scotty come in "

"thanks"he said entering inside her house

"you want anything?"

"no actually i came to tell you something "

''ummm...okay"

"i broke up frankie"

"oh i'm so sorry scotty i didn't mean for any of that to happen"she said moving closer to himon the couch

"lil it's not your fault it was frankie's for cheating " he said putting his hand over hers

"yeah but i kinda ruined whats been making you happy these last couple months"

"you think frankies the one that's been making me so happy these last 2 months ?"

"yeah"

"lil your the reason to why iv'e been so happy and smiling i don't know what it is but we've grown so close and i...i...i ... ..you"

"you what?" lilly asked standing up automatically

"i love you"scotty said standing up with her

"scotty is this is some stupid joke? because this is not funny"

"is this joking to you?" he said putting his hands on her waist and kissing her before she knew she had her hands around his neck and scotty was trying to push his tongue in her mouth but to no surprise lillys mind went finally started to go off on all the wrong that could happen

"scotty..w..e can't do this"lilly said stuttering and pushing him away

"oh i'm sorry lil i guess with this whole break up iv'e been going through all these different emotions and that's probably what that was"

"so your saying you don't actually love me?"lilly asked hurt written on her fourhead

"lil...i.. 's honestly i'm madly in love with you lilly rush"scotty said breathing hard

"scotty i..i love you too"she said stuttering

"you do?"scotty said grabbing her hand

"i do but we can't do this were partners and scotty i'm not a perfect girl . i"ll annoy you,piss you off,say stupid stuff,and then take it back"she said tears falling down her cheeks

'' lil you may not be perfect but look who your talking to my temper sucks and can't hold nothin in when i wanna say somethin it usally juss comes flyin out my mouth but lil i'm willing to give us a chance if you are "he said staring into her eyes

"scotty i suck at relationships and if we don't work out i don't think i could be the same ever again most guys who even take two glances at me only want me for the way i look they don't really want what's on the inside i'm to strong emotionally and confusing i don't want you to go through that" she said letting go of his hand and sitting on the couch trying to wipe the tears waya from her cheeks that were still falling

"lil i love you more than i have ever loved anyone or anything in my life why would you think i'm one of those type of guys who just want you for your looks ?" he said sitting next to her on the couch holding her in his arms

"well your scotty valens you've been with so many women and your pretty cocky and i do love you but iv'e seen the girls you've been with there way prettier than me"

"hahaha your serious ? your the most gorgeous girl iv'e ever laid my eyes on i mean you don't see all the eyes that look up at you when you walk in the room

"scotty that's what scares me i don't think it's possible for any guy to love me beyond my looks "

"listen lil "scotty said holding her as close to him as possible on her couch "to me there's more to you than just your beautiful face and gorgeous body, when all those guys see you they think about sex i'm not gon lie when it comes to other woman i could act like a womenizer at times but when it comes to you i see a pure heart & a girl who's insecure and complex , almost too complex to understand , others give up trying to figure you out , but I want to let you know that by your side , I stand . You may push me away , but to figure you out I'm determined , I'm interested in every detail about you , you're my favorite person . I can be what you need , your lover , your best friend ,and my feelings will remain that way till the death of me"

"oh scotty " she said sobbing in his his chest clutching his shirt

"i love you so much scotty and now i see how much i can't live without you "she said still sobbing in his shirt

"lilly rush i think you just made me the most most happiest guy in the world " scotty smiling down at her still holding her

she looked up at him smiling and finally done crying "no scotty i have to be the happiest girl in the world but we have to keep this between us as much as i love you we can't afford to lose our jobs so promise me were gonna keep this between us "

"i promise baby" he said smiling down at her

"actually pinky promise because it makes it more offical"

"alright" he said intwining there fingers

"your so cute" scotty said

"thank yo..."before she could continue scotty's lips were on hers and he locked their lips together lilly opened her lips lightly as lilly did so scotty slipped his tongue in lilly's mouth as they were exploring each others mouth scotty was running his hand trough lilly's hair scotty inserted his tongue in lilly's mouth and he let it dance on lilly's tongue scotty laid her down on the couch grabbed and took her hand and lifed it and kissed it,kissing each finger and the back of her hand moving slowly up her arm until he reached her neck he moved round to her pulling her up from her sofa and I carried on kissing her neck moving onto her earlobe as he gently kissed and licked her ear lilly's gave out a soft low moan lilly took him by the hand and lead her up the stairs to her bedroom lilly started to undress and I scotty stopped her and said "i wanna make love to you lilly rush not sex making love is all about taking time let me show you "scotty placedhis mouth on hers and I pushed his tongue between her lips she opened her mouth to let his tongue in and as they kissed scotty ran his fingers up and down her back very lightly and gently making her shudder as he did so. They kissed for some time and he pulled away and started on her neck and ears again lilly was now moaning loud scotty placed a hand on her breast and started to kneed it and play with her nipple through her tee shirt and bra her after awhile scotty ran his hands down to the bottom of her tee shirt and slowly lifted it up pulling it right over her head scotty now lowered his head and started to kiss her between her breasts licking up her neck and back down again he was kissing all the bear flesh scotty could see and he undid her bra and let it fall to the floor,lily now just stood there with just her short skirt on and scotty kissed her fully on the mouth again placing his tongue with hers and he raised his hand and took one of her breasts and squeez her nipples and he took it between his fingers and thump and rolled it around lilly let out a long soft moan scotty stood away and bend forward and took the other nipple into his eager mouth and sucked it in and held it between his teeth and flicked the tip of her nipple with his tongue.

After a while scotty moved over to the other nipple and did the same with that one ,lilly now had her hands on the back of scotty's head pushing it hard onto her breast "oh scotty please dont stop'' scotty had no intetion of doing anything of the sort, scotty's hands slowly came down her sides and found the zip on one size of her skirt and he lowered and undid the button and her skirt fell to the floor joining her bra, scotty brought his hands down her sides and felt that lilly was wearing a thong as his face was still being pushed into her breast he could not see it scotty moved his hands round to her well formed bum and ran his hands softly over it rubbing it and running his fingers between her bum cheeks this sent a shiver through lilly and she pushed his head into her even harder.  
scotty knelt down and managed to get his head from lilly's tight grasp and started to kiss down her body over her belly button pushing his tongue into it as he worked his way down to the top of her thong which he could now see and was red with white fhrills round the front. scotty took a hold of her and turned her round so her back was now facing him and scotty started to kiss up and down her back each time lilly shivered letting out a soft "O yes" as he did so, scotty then kissed the top of her butt and around her cheeks scotty placed his hands on her bbutt cheeks and pulled them gently apart and placed his tongue into her ,scotty slit and run his tongue up and down over her thong strap, Klilly had a orgasm as as scotty did that and let out a scream as it ripped though her body.  
scotty turned her round again and griped the thong between his teeth and pulled it down as he moved his mouth from one side to the other, Slowly her shaven pussy came into view and I could see her cum starting to run from it, Once her thong dropped to the floor lilly stepped out of it but his hands were between her legs and pushed them apart and he placed his hands up on her breasts as he lowered his face into her waiting pussy, scotty ran his tongue up to the top of her clit and then very slowly down as far as he could go and as he brought his mouth back up he pushed his tongue into her slit just a bit further, again and again he did this making sure his tounge entered her slit just a bit more each time until he found her waiting wet hole and he just pushed forward and his tongue forced it's way into her.  
lilly shook all over as her second orgasm went thought her she pushed his head hard into her grinding her lady part into his face covering it in her cum.  
scotty knew lilly was not going to be able to stand up much more so he stood up and took her into his arms lifted her and layed her across the bed.  
scotty stood back and slowly undressed and lay down beside her scotty leaned over and kissed her on the mouth and he felt her fingers wrap round his hard cock,as they kissed scotty ran his fingers up and down her body just touching her pussy slit then moving back up her body again,scotty then slid one finger into her soaking wet pussy slit and found her rock hard clit and started to rub it ,lilly arched her back as he did this trying to make him rub it harder, lilly was rubbing my scotty's with force as her body bobbed up and down with him rubbing her clit scotty took her hand from his cock and moved round into the 69 so lilly could now suck his cock and he could not eat out her member.  
scotty knelt over her and lilly took hold of his cock and started to suck it as if it was the last cock on earth, scotty pushed open her legs and lowered his head and ran his fingers up and down her slit pulling it open so he could see her hard clit and pussy hole both covered in her cum,scotty stuck out his tongue and licked her clit lilly sucked hard on his cock as he did so helicked and bit her cilt for a while before making his way down to her hole where he pushed his tongue drinking her cum that was now running out of her, lilly's body started to shake again a sign she was about to cum for the third time and as she did she forced her hips up forcing his mouth onto her pussy as he felt the walls grip his tongue as wave after wave of cum ran from her. scotty moved his finger back up to her pussy and got his fingers nice and wet and slid them back down to her hole again and started to make it wet and each tim he pushed a little bit harder all the while he was still given her cilt and pussy a good licking and lilly was about to cum for the fouth knew this would be the moment and as lilly's body shook with a orgasm he pushed a finger into her and started to work it back and forth lillly Screemed out so loud " O hhh god Ohh Yes Yes." scotty then got up and turned round and got bewteen her legs and lowered himself gently down into her and with one push entered her ,his cock slid inside her drew his cock in lilly said "OOooo scotty yes!" once he was inside herscotty lifted himself up so all my wieght was not on her and he started to thrust inside of her slowly he was still not going to rush as to him that was love making is all about taking your time.  
Slowly he pulled out and pushed his cock and each time lilly lifted her self to meet scotty forward stroke making sure every last inch of him entered her a finger entered her and his mouth was forced hard against her he shot out his tongue into her pussy and lilly started to play with his tongue and this in turn made her ride his finger into her , as yet No5 ripped thought her shaking body, , Once again he entered her with his member and again slowly started to thrust in side of her, lilly tried to push back onto me to make him go deeper but he would not let let her wanted to slowly build up her last orgasm so it was the biggest and best in the end lilly gave up trying to make him go in fast and they got into a good slow rhythm and he felt lilly slowly getting to and building a large orgasm her walls started to get tight around his cock and her breathing was getting faster and faster and heaver, lilly moaned " scotty...ooohhh so..good" still it was growing inside her as tighter and tighter her wall got scotty was not far behind and knew that he knew he would soon shoot his seed .

scotty felt her last orgasm but he still kept on thrusting as with one last thrust he filled her pussy with my cum mixing it with hers grapped lilly's hips and pulled her back onto my cock so it was in her as far as it would go as it emptied scotty fell ontop of her but he rolled of before he put all his weight on her " oh lil i don't know what to say " he said still trying to catch his breath but before he knew it he saw lilly trying to cover up her face and he could her sniffiling as if she was crying

"lilly are you okay " he said turning her around to look at him concern written all over his face

"i'm fine" she said smiling and wiping away her tears

"then baby why are you crying ?" he said putting his hand under her chin

"well iv'e never cried after sex just fyi but it just kicked in that i love you and can't live with out you i don't know what it is it's just the way you hold me kiss me and touch me i feel complete ,i feel safe enough to give all of me to you " she said smiling and holding on to his chest and wiping her tears away

"lil..."he started but lilly lifted a finger up to his lips and she said " i'm not done, look scotty sometimes i get get scared and try to run away but i love that you could hold me down your the only person that gets me inside and out ,and i guess i was crying because i felt so vulnerable, scared to feel so good, knowing that you would never do anything purposely to hurt me, felt so good ,and the sex was that good i couldn't fight the tears " lilly said said laughing

"lilly rush i love you so damn much "he said tears in his eyes

"something tells me that those aren't because of that awsome sex we just had"lilly jokingly

"your a teas lil" he said laughing with her

a couple minutes later the couple fell asleep i each others arms knowing that they wouldn't wanna be anywhere else

* * *

pretty long chapter hope you guys liked and please review :p let me know if you likey

"


	6. love is breaking

_**i hope y'all enjoy i work really hard on these stories fyi**_

* * *

Scotty awoke the next morning feeling like the happiest man in the world .He had the girl of his dreams everything was perfect lil wasn't running but something interuppted his train of thought and that was lilly's beautiful baby blue eyes were fluttering open . Carefully,Lilly put her head up to look scotty in the eye.

"Mornin," Scotty said smiling at her

"good morning !"lilly said excitedly a huge smile creeping up on her face

"why are you in such a good mood ?" scotty asked stroking her hair

"well there's alot of reasons to why i'm happy but it would take years for me to finish"lilly said smiling and stroking scotty's chest

"really?"

"yes sir "lilly said giggling

scotty moved his hand to caress her face with his thump "can i tell you something baby?"

"yeah anything " lilly said concern written all over her face

"it's nothing bad" scotty said quickly after realizing the panic in her eyes

"oh okay " she said sighing in relief

"honestly i was just gon tell you how beautiful you are " he said brushing a lock of hair way from her face and stared into her eyes

"thank you " lilly said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. She moved closer to scotty , and she softly pushed his down until his lips were on hers but before they could take anything to the next level scotty heard his phone ring

"dammit !" he said frustratingly

" scotty you don't have to answer it "lilly said pulling his head back " i do when it's boss scotty said moving away from lilly to look for his phone

"lil i can't find my phone " scotty said getting up from lilly's bed and slipping on his boxers and jeans to quickly to search for his phone

"well scotty i don't know what to tell you besides i'll help you look for it " lilly said picking up her underwear and one of her tank tops to help scotty

"it has to be somewhere here "mumbled standing to think about where he left it last night. lilly was searching under her bed but finally gave up when she couldn't find anything besides some of olivia's and tripod's cat toys

"lil i need my phone how am i gonna go to work without it" scotty said scratching his short ebony colored hair

as lilly put her head up her breath hitched when she noticed him with no shirt , his tight, tanned chest being extremely hard for her to turn away from she noticed his well defined abs,muscles, and strong chest

"lil you okay? " he said smiling at her knowing that he was a distraction

"yeah but can i say that it should be totally illegal for you to wear a shirt? " lilly said walking over to him putting her hands around his waist still looking at his tan skin

"thanks babe" scotty said giving her his most cockiest laugh

"but let's not dwell on your body we need to look for that stupid phone of yours"

" oh wait lil i don't think my phone was the one ringing "

"why?" lilly asked looking at him with full confusion

"because i left my phone in the lab yesterday" scotty said feeling completely stupid

"so the phone that were looking for is mine because you left your with frankie yesterday" lilly said trying to hide how angey and jealous she was

"lil look i know what your ..." before scotty could finish lilly stopped him by walking out of her bedroom door and slammed her bathroom door shut and as soon as she got in she sat down next to the door

**_lilly's pov_**

**_what if frankie try's to steal scotty away and it's not he first time a guy has left for another girl what if scotty doesn't love me like he loves frankie? am i overreacting ? no i can't be patrick and i didn't work out because i caught him cheating with my sister but scotty isn't anything like patrick but scotty did sleep with chris after i told him not to how do i know he wont sleep with frankie or frankie won't get to him?_**lilly's train of thought was inturuptted with loud banging on her bathroom door "lil open up please talk to me " scotty waited a couple seconds after getting no response he started to knock again "baby please open the door and let's talk about this look baby i'm sorry ever even bringing her up"

**_Scotty's point of view _**

**_how could i be so stupid bringing up frankie after know how lil can get? i may have just blew it every thing was goin perfect lil wasn't runnin but i just had to open my mouth and bring frankie back_**'

after awhile of knocking and begging lilly opened the door and walk past scotty to sit down on her bed

"lil i'm sorry just tell me what i did ?" scotty said walking slowly to her bed

"what you did ? you don't know what you did ?!" lilly said shouting at him and standing up from her bed

"Look lil i don't even know why your shoutin you went from bein happy to i don't even know what wrong with you now "

"well let me put it this way you slept with my sister a couple years back when we weren't together and now that we are how do i know you're not gonna go bang frankie and hide away from me when you did it before !" lilly said flinging her arms

"i cannot believe that this is what it's about !" scotty said rasing his voice and standing up from the bed

lilly opened her mouth to talk but scotty cut her off " After everything we've you never let me live that down your always bringin it up why the hell is that ?! is it because i don't you were jealous of our relationship? or was you just jealous of chris ?!" scotty finished breathing hard

"you really think i could ever be jealous of her ? scotty i would never stoop that low ! "

"you know what i don't get is we've been workin with each other for about... 5 years but your still bringin it up" scotty voice continually rising by each second and more anger started to build

"yeah scotty i am !"lilly said shouting back at him , she wasn't gonna let him win this argument not today not ever

"why lil?! why ? through everything we've been through why keep wonderin about that ?"

"well scotty if i slept with mike while we were friends after you called me 5 to 10 times a day to see how i was after my fiance just passed after you spent night's wondering if i was okay trying so hard to be there for you trying to do everything in my will power to shield you away from someone whose gonna break you apart in darkest hour"lilly shouted out to him tears streaming down her face tears she couldn't stop that just kept running

"lil i'm sorry i never knew you went through all that lil i'm so sorry " scotty said tears in his eyes trying to grab her but she fought him off

"scotty how could you hurt me like that!? you broke me to pieces ?!"lilly said through tears " when i found out about elisa all i could think about was how you were! all she wanted was to take advantage ! she didn't love you i did through all that i did ! and i still do!'' lilly said breaking down "why would you do that to me" lilly cried falling to the floor

scotty bent down and held her trying to show her how much he loved her "lil i'm so sorry ...i'm so sorry " scotty said with guilt filling his heart "i love you baby I'm sorry" scotty said repeatedly

lilly looked up tears still streaming down her face "scotty don't ever hurt me like that again..please"lilly said in a broken voice

"i won't ever hurt you like that again lil i promise "scotty said embracing her even more

scotty doesn't know how long they laid there but lilly fell asleep in his arms and scotty carried her up the stairs and laid her to her bed

* * *

a couple hours later

Lilly eyes fluttered open and all she could remember was crying in scotty arms after they had a big fight and from the looks of it she fell asleep and scotty most of carried her to her bed and they both missed work

Lilly turned to her side to wrap her arms around scotty and tell him she loved him but scotty wasn't there so she got up and searched down stairs she couldn't find and to her surprise scotty left a letter on her coffe table it read :

_Lilly rush honestly you are the best thing that ever happened to me , knowing that i hurt so bad i couldn't bear it and i never want you to go through that type of pain again so i'm leaving i love you lil and you deserve so much better someone who won't make you cry and hurt the way i do , and i want you to know that no matter what you couldn't of loved me more or better but i want better for you ,and they say if you love something let it go so i guess i have to let you go , i love you baby_

_sincerely scotty _

_**i cannot believe he would leave me **_**he said he loved me so how could he do this i love him so much **before lilly knew it her phone was ringing and it was her boss wiping her tears away quickly she answered her phone

"hello boss" lilly said trying to sound cheery

"lil we got some bad news "

"what is it boss " lilly said standing up

"scotty's in the hospital "

"scotty's in the what?!" lilly said tears streaming down her face

" some drunk son of a bitch hit his car "

Lilly dropped the phone and head for the hospital

* * *

how was it please review i enjoy writing these stories as much as i hope you guys enjoy reading them

"


	7. hurt

**Enjoy **

* * *

_Lilly , and the team, waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them what was going on_

lilly was seated next to kat in really uncomfortable white chairs ,And lilly was trying to hide the treas that were in her eyes because she knew if she let one drop she wouldn't be able to control the rest , And lilly couldn't show any of them her weak sideif she did she thought no one would take her seriously anymore or consider her ice cold queen of homicide , so she held her all her tears in and ignored the big lump in her throat.

**i hope to god scotty's okay because if he's not i don't know if i could ever go on he's the only person in this world who understands and get's me what do i do with out this man? sure iv'e had guys come in and out of my life but scotty is the only who stand by my side when i'm happy ,when i'm feeling alone, when i just one someone there , if he's no there what do i do ? **lilly thought as she held in all her tears and stared down at her hands that were placed in her lap.

kat knew how much her friend was suffering because she could see every tear that was in her eyes and saw lilly trying to fight each one of them from falling down to her cheek, through her whole inner battle kat knew why her friend was trying to hold each one that appeared in her eyes , because she alway's had to maintain her strong , if you mess with me your gonna get hurt ,bad ass attitude .But what kat didn't understand is why lilly rush of all people was getting tears in her eyes for some guy or (partner ) she couldn't stand half the time .

So kat reached over to gently placed her hand on lilly's lap "Lil do you wanna go to the hospital bathroom and talk?" kat asked trying to look her friend in the eye , but she stoped trying when lilly turned her head.

Lilly softly took Kat's hand and her first move was to try to get the hell out of there but that all changed when she saw Mike,alegria Valens, ,and rosa Valens walk into the hospital waiting room and that made lilly sink back to her chair because she knew if she got up lilly would be bombarded with all types of questions

"what happened to my baby?"rosa asked swiftly grabbing her husbands hand walking up to stillman

"well I don't know for sure because i wasn't there but the doctor said that a drunk driver did crash into scotty's vehicle during a red light"stillman said putting his hands on her shoulder

Rosa felt her heart drop and she held on to her husband for dear life " My baby!"rosa sobbed over and over again while her husband held her as they sat down on a chair

"hey your lilly right? "Mike asked as her and Alegria walked up to lilly

lilly put her head up and she felt her heart beating a mile per second she knew she was going to meet them some way just not like this

"ummm..yeah " lilly said standing up nervously

"well it's nice to finally meet you wev'e heard alot about you " alegria said moving her hand so lilly could shake it

lilly looked at algeria's hand and finally reached out to shake her hand "It's nice to meet you to "lilly said sitting back down

"so what have you heard from the doctors? " mike asked looking down at lilly

"i don't know me and scotty had a agrument and he left next thing i know our boss was calling me saying that scotty was at the hospital"lilly said tears building up in her eyes

"not to be rude or anything but what were you guys arguing about that made him leave ?" mike asked sitting next to lilly

Lilly felt her heart beating faster **how am i going to tell them that me and scotty are together or were together and we had an argument that made him leave? **lilly thought and finally answered " we were arguing about something that was stupid that i can't even remember " liily said flining her arms she knew she was lying but how could she tell his family that it was all her fault

"your my baby's partner ! right? " rosa said as she got up and walked over to lilly

"i am " lilly said feeling even more guilty there partners she should've been looking out for him but instead she yelled at him and made him feel guilty about something that happened a couple years back

"well then you must know what happened , you must of been with him" rosa said quickly

''no i'm sorry i don't know whats wrong with him " lilly said grabbing rosa's hand and squeezing it softly

"oh my poor baby" rosa said crying in lilly's arms

Lilly couldn't do anything but say endearing this to her "i'm so sorry " lilly said over over again hoping to calm down the women in her arms

They all stayed like that for hours waiting to get news from the doctor finally they saw a man with black shoes, hospital pant's, and a white coat walking up to them

"doctor what's wrong with my son please, please tell me hes okay " rosa said as she rose up with her husband to go speak with the doctor

"well we were able to stop the bleeding he doesn't have any severe injury's , broken hand , that's it but other than that we think hes gonna be okay , but as we were cutting his clothes off we noticed he was a cop by his badge so we just wanted to tell you that he shouldn't be back at work anytime soon oh and we found out that he broke his hand before he even got in his car "

**oh thank god **all of them thought at once

"well doctor can we see him ?"rosa asked anxiously

"yes mam but he did ask for someone named lilly "

lilly's head popped up immediately " well that would be me but can you tell him that i'll see him after everyone else has" lilly said avoiding everyones eyes

"i'll be sure to do that young lady the rest of you can come and see him"the doctor said guiding them into to the room

while everyone was gone lilly couldn't help the silent tears the fell down her cheeks she was so happy but also sad at the same time but she didn't care about the way she was feeling she just wanted to see scotty and she couldn't believe that he had broke his hand she didn't know why or how all she could think about was seeing scotty

* * *

_meanwhile in scotty's room _

scotty turned his head and he cried out silently when he felt how much it hurted , and the he started to look around the room he was in sitting up slightly, he finally grapsed that he was in a hospital room and then he finally realized why he was in there but before he could discern all that happened that day his family had walked in and the team

scotty saw his mom rush into the room and he knew he was going to get bombarded with all her kisses and question "oh! mi pobre bebé ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele la mano? ¿qué demonios estabas pensando conducir estaban enojados y conducir tan rápido? me matas del susto!" scotty's mother said holding his hand

"mommy i'm fine it's nothing don't worry about it i was just a little mad and drunk driver was behind me that's it" scotty said trying to avoid every ones chuckles because he called him mom mommy

"oh lilttle brother you were always a mama boy! " mike said out loud causing everyone to burst into laughter

"shutup mike " scotty said snapping at his brother

"calm down scotty before you break something else" vera said causing evryone to laugh once more except for rosa

"leave my baby alone " rosa said grabbing onto her sons hand

"hey son " ramiro said walking up to his son'd hospital bed

"hey pops"

* * *

"alright now that we've all catched up ,can yall leave so i could get changed and get the hell outta here " scotty said getting up from the bed and pulling out his jeans and black t-shirt

"alright,alright were out "

As soon as everyone left while scotty was pulling on his jeans he started to think about lilly

**i'm not surprised that she aint here damn i was such a jackass my actions in the past actually is affecting the one most important woman in my life i'm such an idiot this was all my fault **scotty thought feeling completely guilty but that all stopped when he saw a small figure standing by the door .Scotty couldn't see who it was but as soon as he saw the figure walk closer and rap their arms aroung him tightly so tightly...scotty's hand started to hurt so much more

"lil?" scotty said looking down at her baby blue eyes

"scotty " lilly said moving away from him

"yes lil" scotty said sitting down ready to hear what she had to say scotty made room for her on the hospital bed and patted the bed signaling her to take a seat finally after awhile lilly sat down next to him avoiding his eyes " i'm sorry " lilly said looking down at her hands while tears dropped down she didn't notice it until she saw water in her eyes

"for what " scotty said grabbing her hand and entwined there fingers together

"for yelling at you , god scotty what i did was so stupid breaking down like that in front of you " lilly said standing up "i'm sorry scotty i am this all my fault if i didn't act the way i acted we probably wouldn't be here right now and you wouldn't be all beat up" lilly said pacing slowly around the small room

scotty stood up shocked that lilly would at all say that it was her fault it wasn't hers or his fault it was that drunk drivers fault "lil" scotty said standing up and reaching for her "this isn't your fault it's not mine or yours you did nothing besides told me how you felt and i needed to hear it i guess''

"i know but..." lilly said holding on to him she was trying to finish talking but scotty stopped her

"theres no buts lil this isn't your fault " scotty said placing his hand on her shoulders

"okay now that we got that out the way i got a question "

"anythin" scotty said smiling down at her

lilly moved to sit down "can you sit with me ?"

"yeah '' scotty smiling at her and moving to sit next his partner

" why did you leave that note saying that we were done as in over with? "

"honestly lil i couldn't live knowing i hurt you like that i didn't wanna have to wake up every mornin knowin that i hurt a women as amazing as you a women that i love so much even if i'm sorry my words can't prove to you how sorry i actually am " scotty said holding back the tears

" and after that i just got so angry i ended up puchin a wall not because i was angry with you but because i was angry with myself, before the accident

i was thinkin and thinkin about what we were doin was wrong but i also realized that i can't do this "scotty said holding back his tears knowing that he couldn't hurt lilly anymore than he did

" yeah i know you wrote it on the note but scotty i wanna know why your giving up on us so easily? "

"because lil it's so complicated and i'm not givin up on us entirely were still gonna be friends no matter what "scotty said holding on to her hand

"oh " lilly said hurt on the inside but she had to keep a tough exterior on the outside because scotty couldn't see her broken anymore than he already did

"your okay with that lil right " scotty said putting on a fake smile even though every inch of him was breaking inside

"uhhhh...yeah sure scotty everything is fine"lilly said putting a smile she felt a tear about to reach her cheek but the knock on the door saved her

"son you ready? " scotty's dad asked as he walked in

" yeah pops " scotty said standing up "wait have you met my partner?" scotty asked looking at lilly

"yes son iv'e met the women you talk about a great deal" ramiro said smiling at lilly as lilly was standing up walking near the door way_  
_

" we've met scotty"

"now let's go were all going out to eat "

"all as in who ?" scotty asked as him , scotty , and lilly were walking out the hospital

"your team , me your mom , your brother and alegria and don't worry your partner's gonna be there so you wont be that bored

"actually i can't make it i have some things i have to do but maybe another time " lilly said looking down

"oh come on just come with us your team will be there and the food is on me" ramiro said trying to get lilly to come

"i don't know"

"look pops if she don't wanna come she don't got to " scotty also said trying to avoid seeing lilly any longer not that he didn't want to but he was scared things were gonna be different than before but he had play it off as if everything was okay

" come on " ramiro tried one more time

"fine i'll go" lilly didn't know how she was going to be around scotty any longer with out bursting out into tears but she had to be strong she wasn't gonna let this break her down ... well at least until she was alone with no one

**this is going to be one long night **

* * *

**hope ya'll enjoyed usally i post a chapter everyday but i've been busy but i hope you guys enjoy this much love everyone who takes the time to read this review, review anyways hope ya'll like it and i been trying my hardest to write better**


	8. checking on you

**enjoy **

* * *

Later that night

The men were occupying them self's by playing pool at the other side of the restaurant and the women were sitting down making small talk while laughing at how ridiculous they looked acting like were going to win a trophy or a award for winning that stupid game

"alright everyone has ordered except you " ramiro said walking up to lilly trying to convince her to order

Lilly waved her hand signaling that she didn't want anything "no i'm fine , but thank you anyways " lilly said smiling at him

"no your not if you won't order sweetheart i'll order for you " rosa said smiling at lilly

"no seriously i'm fine " she said looking at the older couple

"no your not " rosa said ignoring her comment "Excuse me waiter !" rosa yelled over the young man looking around lilly's and scotty's age

"yes ma'am "

"she would like to order a steak with with Caramelized Onion" rosa said speaking for lilly

" and for the side dish"

" Aerated Emmental Cheese,Baked potato,and corn"ramiro finished smiling at lilly

''okay your order will be ready in about 30 -40 minutes but while your waiting your free to order a cocktail,wine, beer the bars open other than you have a great meal "

"thank you"The waiter left walking away smiling

"you guys really didn't have to order for me i wasn't that hungry " lilly said looking at the two of them

"oh no big deal " ramiro said walking away to join the men

"so how long have the two of you known scotty ?" alegria asked looking at lilly and kat

"well i met him a couple years ago because i used to work in narcotics one day Boss realized i was to good for it and here i am today" kat finished off with a cocky smile the three other women couldn't help but to laugh at this so

"so how about my son's partner a.k.a his best friend " rosa said emphasizing on best friend

lilly knew him and scotty were close but she didn't know she called her his bestfriend"wait he calls me his best friend? ' lilly asked smiling

" "best friend " that's what he call it i just think he's hopelessly in love with you" alegria and rosa shared a laugh together kat just turned aroundand stared blankly at lilly

Lilly felt her heart drop she knew scotty wasn't in love with her because if scotty was he wouldn't of left her and she couldn't show any type of emotion people would've found out they were a thing or at least used to be so lilly replied saying "oh no no no no me and scotty aren't like that he's just a good friend of mine "

kat burst into laughter but managed "yeah there just good friend it's prohibited that two people who are partners to have any type of feeling or to have a romantic relationship and plus it's lill and scotty they don't have feeling for each other "kat said laughing

"oh okay well then explain the time lilly got shot and scotty was stressin and who else can't sense from a mile away how much chemistry these two have " rosa finished looking in illy's eyes smiling

"well now that you put it that way it kinda does sounds like you two have feeling for each other "kat said looking at her friend

"oh come one me and scotty! that's like saying a apple and a orange are the same " lilly said trying to hide her feelings

"hey opposites attract when me and mike were your guys age we had nothing in common but he was so sweet to me he always put a smile on my face and i put a smile on his face that's the only thing we need to have in common with each other '' alegria finished smiling and slightly turned around to smile at her husband

lilly mind started to drift off to all the times that scotty made her smile no reason juat stupid things he did but lilly had to keep a solid ground

"me and scotty don't have any feelings for each other honest hes not my type "lilly said avoiding the three women's eyes

"well lil tell us what your type is then? " kat said smiling at lilly devilishly

but before she could answer the waiter had come with their food and the guys were walking over to the table

* * *

After dinner lilly was sitting on her couch and it was about 1:00am and she wanted to see scotty to take care of him after all the things that happened the last to days lilly couldn't take any longer so she got up stopped by the 24/7 pharmacy and headed to scotty's place sure it was late but she couldn't take anymore

_10 mins_ later scotty was laying down on his couch ,his mom offered to stay with him for however long she needed him but of course scotty said no so he layed there almost feeling unable to move he was going to turn on the t.v but he felt so weak half of it had to do with him missing lilly and the other half was because of his injury on his right arm

**god i miss her so much how could i be so stupid to let her go like that ?...**but before scotty could go on in his thoughts there was a knock on his door **who would be knocking at my door at this time? **scotty thought as it took him all his might to stand up open the door as he looked down he saw a familiar holding three bags of lord knows what in there and all he could notice was that smile she was giving him

"lil what are you doin holdin a bag infront of my door at 1:15am"scotty said moving to his right to let her in

"oh i just dropped by to see how you were " lilly said smiling at him as they both sat down face to face

''at one o'clock in the mornin " scotty said look at her in disbelief

"yeah why not ?''lilly said standing up to go to his kitchen to put some of the things down

scotty followed her into the kitchen "well i don't know most normal people are asleep at 1:00" scotty said sitting on his counter watching her put away some of the things in his fridge

"well i'm not not most people and i'm definitely am not normal" lilly said throwing the bags in the garbage after she was done putting them where they were suppose to be

"oh well everyone knows that your not normal "scotty said laughing

"hey i'm the only one allowed to say i'm not normal no one asked for your opinion or your two cents "lilly said smacking him in the arm "your lucky i'm not going to hit you in your broken one but trust you keep talkin shit it's not going to be long before you'll be crying out in pain" lilly said a serious tone as watching him as he stood up

"you act like i'm scared of you" scotty said smiling at her

"valens don't test me " lilly threatened as she picked up an apple and took a bite out of her apple

"whatever! anyways what's the real reason to why your here lil?"scotty said staring into her eyes

"I came to check up on you duh "lilly said dryly

"lil be honest"scotty said trying to figure her out

"scotty i am being honest that's it but i see that your okay so i guess i'll go now "lilly said grabbing her things and heading to the door before scotty asked anymore questions but as she was half way there she felt something tugging on her sleeve,as turned around she saw scotty's coffee colored eyes

"please stay lil " scotty said in tho most sincere in loving she ever heard from him

"are you going to stop bullying me "lilly said chuckling

''if you stop making smartass comments" scotty said teasingly

"uhhh..you were the one that started it "lilly said defensively walking away from him and sat down

"your the me an attitude first '' scotty said as he sat down next to her

"so who was the one who said i'm not normal ?'' lilly said looking for something to watch

"well you said it yourself and i just simply agreed with you " scotty said laughing

"ha-ha there's nothing funny so i don' know why your laughing ''

"damn rush you can act like a bitch in the morning " scotty said grabbing the remote away from her

" i may act like a bitch but you act like a immature stupid ass " she said grabbing the remote away from him

" 'ouch' lil that hurts " he said grabbing the remote

" i was hoping it did and stop taking the remote there's no point !obviously your not gonna win your broke your hand because you were driving while pissed at yourself even though we already had a conversation about you not driving while being mad even though there was a car behind you with a drunk guy if you were not mad you probably would've been able to move stupid ass " she said grabbing the remote and laughing at his changed demeanor

"you know your the only person in this world that can yell at me like that well except my mom without me getting mad and just listening "scotty said smiling at her

"because i always put you in your place " lilly said as she finally found something to watch and placed the remote under her legs so scotty couldn't reach for it

"is this America's next top model" scotty said making a face as he stared at the screen

"yeah you like this show ?"

"oh hell no! but i only watch it when mom or ale is but the only reason why i sit there is because there's so many hot girls on there"

"your an idiot "lilly said rolling her eyes

"what are you jealous?'' scotty said teasingly

"far from it "lilly said actually trying to hide her jealousy

"sure your not lil" scotty said laughing

"i'm not!"lilly said raising her voice

"okay damn, you know i'm so glad we could still be good friends even through all the things we've been through no one could ever replace you your my best friend and because your great there's allot of words i could use to describe you but let's just use great so you don' take it to the head " scotty said smiling at her as he put his hand on her thigh

lilly at first didn't know how to reply so she said ''oh thank you me...me ..to " lilly said as she stuttered

"you to ?'' scotty said as he chuckled at her bright red perfectly structured cheek bones

"i mean me to my bad " she said blushing even more but couldn't hide her giggles

"your so cute you know that " scotty smiling at here trying to meet her beautiful blue eyes

"scotty could you stop now !" lilly said as she blushed even more

"okay fine but can you take this shit off " he said pointing at the t.v

"NO!''

* * *

how was that? well i won't know if you don't review so please do i actually enjoy writing these and it kinda disappoints me that you don't take the time to review but anyways thanks to anyone who reads hope you guys are enjoying it let me know if you think its boring


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say thank you to anyone who took the time to read my story, unfortunately i cannot continue I don't know if people didn't like my way of writing or whatever but i'm guessing not many people liked it,just by looking at reviews It's kind of a disappointment because I never really got a great amount of reviews and I don't care for reviews but as writer I have to know If i should continue , mistakes , if my readers like it etc...anyways thank you to all my readers you don't know how much it means to me that you took your time to read the future i plan to do better writing and you know all that good stuff! I'm probably going to continue this story in the future I don't know . Please review or you can send me a private message about your thoughts and feelings about my decision ...other than that i love all my readers and I hope I can write more in the future **


End file.
